


The Labyrinth

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chases, Gen, Lee!Roman, Tickling, ler!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: When Roman finds himself in a certain kind of mood, he knows who to ask.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Kudos: 13





	The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is a (late) birthday fic for someone in the sanders sides tickle discord, Eon! Their birthday was Oct 1st, so I'm definitely late, but it's here now!

Roman sincerely regretted wearing socks as he slid across the floor once more trying to swing around a corner. He should’ve put on shoes, or even just gone barefoot, but  _ no _ , Roman had to go and wear  _ socks _ . He could hear Patton gaining behind him, having no trouble keeping up with his  _ shoes _ .

Though, it’s not like that wasn’t the game.

Patton had gone and gotten himself into a mood, and Roman was more than happy to turn himself into bait. He had been in a rather  _ specific _ mood himself, after all. So he’d invited Patton to play their favorite game.

The two of them had made their way into the imagination, where Roman created a labyrinth of a castle. Roman had gotten a 30 second heart start (that Patton clearly cheated on, not that Roman had the time to call him out on it) to try and get away, but they both knew he wouldn’t be staying ahead for long. 

Patton called out taunts and teases that made Roman weak at the knees, but he didn’t slow down. The chase was half the fun, after all. Roman was sure that was the only reason Patton hadn’t caught him yet, too. It built up nerves, it built up anticipation, it built up the giggles trying to escape Roman’s chest.

“Look out, Roman!” Patton called as Roman slipped around another corner and fell. “You wouldn’t want to get caught, would you?”

Roman yelped as the floor beneath him got even more slippery than usual, and he barely managed not to faceplant. He whipped around another corner only to watch the hallway become a dead end in front of his very eyes. He managed to turn around and race down the next hall, but only just.

That was another thing Roman had forgotten about. He’d figured out how to give Patton partial control in the Imagination, just enough so that he would be able to manipulate the labyrinth as he saw fit. He could create new paths, cut paths off, change the terrain; anything Patton wanted to happen in the castle would happen.

“Oh Roman,” Patton sang, and Roman’s heart stopped at the tone. “I think that’s quite enough now, don’t you?”

Roman went flying forward, like a rug had been ripped out from under his feet. Luckily, by the time he landed, Patton had transformed the floor into a soft, fluffy material that he sunk into, without pain. Roman let out a sigh of relief, before his heart stopped all over again as Patton landed on top of him.

“Wait!” Roman yelped, trying to squirm away. “Wait, Pat, let’s talk about this!”

Patton hummed for a moment, like he was actually considering it. “Hm. No.”

Roman squealed as Patton shoved his hands right up under Roman’s armpits, going straight for the kill. He couldn’t even try to defend himself, since Patton had gotten him pinned on his stomach. His arms could only flail uselessly, not even able to be pinned down to his sides because of the angle he was laying at.

“What’s so funny?” Patton asked. “I didn’t even tell you a joke, yet, kiddo!”

“Pat--!”

“That’s what we’re here for, right? To practice my dad jokes?”

“Please--!”

“It was so nice of you to build me such a nice place to practice them in!”

Patton’s fingers plucked down his ribs and Roman wheezed. His arms flailed wildly as Patton squeezed the sweet spot at his waist. Tears leaked from Roman’s eyes when Patton leaned down and started blowing raspberries against his neck.

“You know,” Patton murmured against his neck as he was giving Roman a break to breathe. “There’s still hours until I have to start making dinner.”

Roman’s eyes flew open. He felt Patton’s weight leave his body and the floor turned solid once more.

“ _ Run _ .”

Roman didn’t need to be told twice, a wild grin taking over his face as he bolted off down the nearest hallway. No doubt Patton would make the labyrinth much harder to navigate this round, and Roman couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
